


When Vampires Attack

by Angel_Graco



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Graco/pseuds/Angel_Graco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umi Kotobuki isn't like other girls, in many ways. One being her dark purple hair and light purple eyes. Another this is that she's being followed by a vampire, that she doesn't know is following her. And, yet another thing, the girl is Angela Knight. Umi's upperclassmen. AKA, "senpai". Who Umi secretly has a crush on. Angela always noticed her, but never showed it. Until that fateful night. Angela saves Umi from a stalker and has to reveal that she's a vampire to Umi. But, now Angela has to kill Umi. One problem, Angela likes Umi, too. But, will she kill her, to keep a secret from spreading? Or will she keep her alive and reveal her feelings, along with her identity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Vampires Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I hope you can one day forgive me. Please? ;-;  
> Also, sorry for it being so short. Weh! ;-;

Angela watched from the shadows as the girl stumbled down the sidewalk. She'd been following this weird purple haired girl since she stumbled from, what looked like, a gym. Only to make sure she got to where she was going safely, she told herself. She watched as the girl struggled to hold herself up and brush off all of the guys cat calling her. Angela wondered why this girl was acting like this. Maybe she was drunk? Or, maybe it had something to do with the guy following the girl. She didn't know. What she did know, though, is that the girl was close to passing out. And she was determined to be there to save her when she did!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Wattpad. So, please don't freak. I am Neeka_Emmi! Stay calm.   
> ( Pretty sure you don't even care? Oh well! ´-` )


End file.
